Rewrite the Stars
by KekepUC
Summary: "—We're bound to break and my hands are tied" / "—Obliviate!" / Draco x FemHarry / terlalu banyak typo gais:)


**Disc. **Tokoh beserta semua yang ada di dalam cerita ini adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling. Semua kecuali cerita ini, karena cerita ini murni kepunyaan saya. Sekian, terima cinta Cedric Diggory :)

**.**

**.**

**Re****write the Stars**

_KekepUC present_

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **_all of main Harry Potter. If u guys found some characters that u don't know, it's out characters_—singkatnya, buatan saya.

**G****enre : **_angst/drama/hurt-comfort_

**Warning (s) :**_ typo(s), _FemHarry! _and _Male!Ginny _for the gender-switch_, alur sesat, OOC, AU, drama-sinetron, humor-garing, _,_ _modified-canon _(entahlah, aku asal modif aja hehe), _and if u don't like, just click the exit buton and don't read anything_—ofc, setelah kalian membaca peringatan ini, hwhw.

**.**

**.**

"_Cerita ini terinspirasi dari beberapa fmv drarry di _YouTube_, lagu _Rewrite the Stars-_nya _**Zac Efron ft. Zendaya****_, _**_dan beberapa fanfict drarry yang saya temukan di FFN_—_seperti "_**_Jelousy makes you perfect_**_" __karya Kak **Miss Peanutbutters **__dan fanfict yang ngga bisa saya sebutin judulnya satu-satu."_

**. **

**.**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_London, Inggris Britani Raya  
_****_Penghujung Musim dingin, Februari 2002_**

_Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak memaksakan diriku untuk datang ke pernikahan itu. _

_Ronald dan Hermione sudah memperingatkanku untuk tinggal dan hanya menitipkan salam. Tapi mereka tahu, hal sepele seperti menitipkan salam tidak akan mempan. Mereka tahu keinginan terbesarku adalah melihatnya tersenyum untuk terakhir kali sebelum aku melupakannya. _

_Karena itulah, saat pagi dimana mereka mengunjungiku sebelum berangkat ke pesta resepsi, mereka sama sekali tidak protes saat melihatku sudah siap dengan gaun hijau botol kesayanganku dan meminta untuk menumpang di mobil mereka._

**-;o0o;-**

Emeraldnya terpaku menatap amplop hitam-putih elegan yang bertuliskan namanya di tengah. Gadis yang baru mencapai usia duapuluh satu itu menatap sendu amplop undangan yang ia genggam erat—dan jelas ia tahu apa isinya, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada sahabat merahnya.

"Apa—harus secepat ini?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan—nyaris berbisik.

Gadis berambut cokelat lebat yang berdiri di samping pacarnya hanya memejamkan matanya sebelum menunduk, dan mengangguk pelan. Sang pacar yang berdiri di sebelahnya, pun ikut mengangguk kaku, "_He gave it to me this morning with his mother,_" ujarnya takut-takut, Ronald Weasley.

Gadis yang memiliki manik emerald itu hanya tersenyum miris. Hermione Granger, sang gadis berambut cokelat lebat datang menghambur memeluk sang gadis bermanik hijau, "Oh Harry, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu!" gumamnya mulai terisak.

Gadis bermanik hijau, Harria Potter hanya membalas pelukan sahabatnya tak kalah erat, "_Don't be sad for me Hermione, _aku hanya terkejut melihat u-undangan ini ternyata datang cepat sekali, _I'm okay, you know! I'm fine! Just_—_don't worry about me, okay?_" jawabnya tanpa menyadari bahwa setetes air mata mulai membanjiri pelupuk matanya.

Ron yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, berbalik dan memungut amplop undangannya yang sempat terjatuh. Ia membaca sekilas tulisan yang tertera disana, sebelum kembali menatap sahabat serta pacarnya saling berpelukan erat.

Ia memejamkan matanya, dan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"_Together with their Family"_

**_DRACO MALFOY _**

**_and _**

**_ASTORIA GREENGRASS_**

_invite you to celebrate the joy of the wedding day_

_Saturday, 9__th__ of February_

_at 8.00 in the morning_

_Malfoy Manor's garden, Wiltshire, England_

**-;o0o;-**

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat aku terduduk diam di jok penumpang, melempar tatapan sendu ke arah orang-orang yang sedang tersenyum lebar masuk ke kawasan taman Malfoy Manor._

_Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku masih bisa tersenyum lebar dengan mudah setelah menyambut pelukan selamat datang dari Bibi Narcissa dan Paman Lucius yang—jelas mengeluarkan aura bahagia._

_Dan Aku pun juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku tersenyum tulus dan memeluk singkat Astoria Greengrass_—yang sudah berubah menjadi Malfoy—_dan Draco, setelah melihat mereka berciuman singkat usai mengikat janji suci di altar._

_Jangan tanya keadaanku saat menyaksikan hal itu. _Hurt, pity, painful, was ridiculous. Can't revealed by words.

_Bayangkan saja, bagaimana rasanya saat orang yang paling kau cintai harus bersanding dengan orang lain. Itu menyakitkan, _trust me.

_Tapi aku tahu, _as long as I can seeing his bright smile for the last time—I'm really fine.

**-;o0o;-**

"Harry! _Sweetheart, glad to see you here!_" Narcissa Malfoy tersenyum lebar dan membawa gadis berambut hitam yang ditata dengan gaya _braided bun_ itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Harry—_yang memang sudah berbaikan dengan keluarga Malfoy usai bersanksi untuk Keluarga Malfoy di pengadilan tiga tahun yang lalu_—ikut membalas pelukan Narcissa tanpa rasa canggung, "Ahahaha, tentu saja Bibi, kan kalian yang mengundangku," jawabnya jujur.

Harry beralih memeluk Lucius Malfoy dengan singkat, "_Thank you for coming, Po_—ehm! Harry. Aku harap acara Draco tidak menganggu waktu berhargamu," ujarnya kaku tapi disertai dengan senyuman tipis.

_Yeah,_ Harry tahu batasannya. Walaupun sudah berbaikan tentu saja Paman Lucius tidak mudah diluluhkan seperti istrinya.

Harry mengangguk dan tersenyum sopan, "Tentu saja ini tidak mengangguku, Paman! Aku tidak bisa melewatkan hari dimana teman-temanku berbahagia," lagi-lagi Harry berusaha untuk menjawab jujur, "Kebahagiaan mereka adalah kebahagiaanku juga,"

—_yeah, setidaknya selama kau bahagia, aku pun juga ikut bahagia Drake._

"_Oh yeah, _si penyelamat berbicara tentang kebahagiaan teman-temannya_ , huh?_" seru sebuah suara lambat-lambat menyabalkan yang menyebabkan ketiganya menoleh, "_It's really an honor for us, Potter, thank you for coming today,_"

Draco Malfoy—_yang walaupun sudah berbaikan masih saja memasang wajah songong dan sarkasme tajamnya_—mengulas senyum tipis di wajah arogannya yang terlihat bahagia.

Meski serasa hatinya dicubit, Harry tetap membalas senyumnya dengan ramah. Tentu saja tanpa dengusan untuk balasan atas sarkasmenya tadi, ia benar-benar berusaha untuk tidak menangis di depan orang yang ia cintai ini.

"_Yeah, _berterimakasihlah padaku Draco, setidaknya nanti kalian bisa menceritakan pada para Malfoy junior bagaimana tampilan seorang penyelamat dunia sihir yang datang ke pernikahan ayah dan ibunya," balas Harry dengan tenang. Para Malfoy hanya terkekeh kecil menanggapinya.

"_Yeah, _mungkin anakku akan sedikit terkesan," cibir Draco membalas Harry.

Harry hanya tegelak menanggapinya. Pandangannya beralih pada sosok gadis yang berdiri di sebelah Draco. Lagi-lagi ia merasa hatinya tercubit keras, "Heiii Astoria! _Long time no see! You're looking gorgeous, you know?_" pujinya seraya bercepika-cepiki dengan Astoria.

Astoria Malfoy _nee _Greengrass hanya tertawa pelan, "_Thank you Harry, you also look very different today! Where's your glasses?_" tanyanya sambil menunjuk mata Harry yang entah mengapa lebih tampak bening hari ini.

Harry hanya tertawa pelan, "_I broke it this morning_, jadi aku menggunakan lensa kontak ini," ucapnya seraya menunjuk matanya. Kedua pasangan yang baru menikah di depannya kini hanya ber-oh pendek,"_Anyway, congratulations for your wedding, Astoriaaa, Dracoo,_" serunya seraya memeluk Astoria dan Draco bergantian.

"_Thank youuu Harry! _Kuharap kau dan Gin Weasley cepat menyusul yaa," ucap Astoria seraya melayangkan kedipan nakal pada Harry.

Lagi-lagi Harry hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan kecil, "Astaga, apa beritaku dan Ginny benar-benar sudah tersebar seluas itu, hmm?" tanya Harry.

Astoria terbahak, "_Well, _tidak ada yang bisa menolak berita sekecil apapun tentang _the girl who won _bukan?" godanya lagi. Kali ini diiringi dengan gelak tawa Draco di sampingnya.

Harry hanya menanggapinya lagi dengan tawa kecil.

—_yeah tertawalah terus Drake, setidaknya gelak tawamu bisa menyembuhkan rasa sakit ini walaupun sedikit. _

**-;o0o;-**

And then, _aku benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa para Greengrass_ _tahu akan hobi disaat senggangku. Menulis sajak dan bernyanyi. _

_Aku tahu itu sedikit memalukan__—maksudku hey! Aku seorang pahlawan dunia sihir bisa bernyanyi? Bahkan Dean Thomas dan Lavender Brown pun menertawakanku saat Professor Flitwick menyuruhku untuk bernyanyi di kelas musiknya 8 tahun yang lalu. _

_Entahlah apa yang lucu, Professor saja mengatakan bahwa suaraku termasuk suara yang bagus :( _

—_kembali lagi, pada ceritaku, ini benar-benar aneh. Aku sempat curiga apa Ron dan Hermione yang memberitahu mereka bahwa aku berhasil merilis satu _masterpiece-_ku ke salah satu perusahaan musik muggle di London? _

_Aku seharusnya tahu bahwa mereka itu benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya dalam urusan-urusan yang seperti ini. Terkadang mulut mereka berdua itu benar-benar melebihi mulut besarnya Rita Skeeter._

—_dan anehnya lagi. Kenapa aku harus menjawab 'ya' saat Daphne dan Keluarga Malfoy menyuruhku bernyanyi? hANYA KARENA COKELAT! SEGILA ITUKAH DIRIKU TERHADAP COKELAT?!_

_Oh Potter, kau harus bisa menahan rasa gilamu terhadap cokelat seperti kau menahan rasa gilamu terhadap Draco Malfoy, tahu._

—_eh!_

**-;o0o;-**

"Hey Potter! Aku dengar kau mengambil selingan profesi menjadi penyanyi di agensi _muggle_, ya? Salah satu temanku membicarakanmu kemarin, dia bilang dalam waktu dekat ini kau akan meriliskan lagumu, benar kan?"

Harry mengernyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan Daphne Greengrass yang tiba-tiba setelah berpelukan singkat dan mengucap selamat, "_Pardon me, _Greengrass_?_" gadis itu tersenyum tidak yakin.

Astoria yang masih berdiri disana ikut mengangguk-ngangguk bersama kakaknya, "Oh yeah, aku dengar berita itu juga! Kemarin sempat kulihat di salah satu majalah _muggle_!" sahutnya.

Narcissa yang masih _stay _sembari meminum anggurnya, menoleh penuh tanya pada Harry, "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa menyanyi, Harry," ucapnya takjub.

Harry menggaruk tengkuknya, tersipu malu, "_Well, _aku tidak terlalu percaya diri untuk menunjukkan suara emasku di depan kalian, para penyihir," ungkapnya jujur, "Dean bilang padaku, suaraku persis seperti seekor tikus yang terjepit di pintu. Bukankah akan terlihat sangat lucu kalau Harry Potter_—_sang penyelamat dunia sihir, tersihir menjadi kodok karena menyanyi di depan penyihir dengan suara sumbangnya?"

Semuanya sontak tertawa kecil mendengar ungkapan jujur dari sang penyelamat dunia.

Daphne yang sedikit tertawa paling keras, "_Oh come on Potter! _Aku tahu kau sebenarnya memiliki suara yang sangat bagus!" ujarnya tersenyum lebar, "Bagaimana kalau kau buktikan dengan menyanyikan lagumu di atas panggung _orchestra _sana, hmm? Hmm?" tantang Daphne seraya menaik-naikkan alisnya penuh sugesti.

Harry menghela nafas jengah, "Dan mempermalukan nama baikku disana? _No thanks, _Daph, aku lebih menikmati permainan piano pria itu dari sini," tolaknya dengan halus.

"Hmph, bilang saja kau takut, Potter," cibir Draco yang baru saja kembali dengan segelas _tequila _di tangannya.

Harry melipat tangannya defensive, "_Uh-huh, you wish Malfoy,_" balas Harry mencoba tidak peduli.

"Oh ayolah Harry! Kemana Harry Potter pemberani yang kukenal?" tanya Daphne nyaris memekik dengan nyaring, "Dengar, kalau kau takut, anggap saja kami semua adalah botol dan teruslah bernyanyi sampai selesai, setelah itu akan kuberikan beberapa kotak cokelat sebanyak yang kau inginkan!" tawar Daphne yang langsung membuat wajah jengah Harry menjadi sumringah lagi, "Bagaimana?"

Draco Malfoy mendengus keras, "Lihat, ditawari cokelat saja ia langsung tergiusr seperti anak anjing," cibir Draco berbisik keras pada Astoria—yang dengan spontan langsung menyikut rusuknya.

Harry yang mendengarnya dengan baik hanya mengabaikannya, "_Are you seriously?!_" pekiknya tanpa menghiraukan kekehan kedua senior Malfoy_—yang entah mengapa gemas dengan tingkah laku pewaris tunggal Potter di depannya._

"Aku serius! Sebagai gantinya, kalau kau tidak bernyanyi sampai selesai_—_aku benar-benar bersumpah akan mengutukmu menjadi kodok, _whatever happen_. _Deal?_" tawar Daphne tersenyum kecil.

"_Deal! —but wait, _memangnya boleh?" ia menolehkan kepalanya pada kedua Malfoy senior yang tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Tentu, Harry, lakukanlah sesukamu," Narcissa berujar lembut. Lucius yang berada di sebelahnya ikut mengangguk setuju.

"Yeah, lakukan sesukamu dan pastikan jangan sampai panggung pernikahanku hancur, _Scarhead! _Atau aku akan benar-benar mengutukmu menjadi seekor musang!" ancam Draco mengulas seringai kejam.

Harry yang mendengar ancaman dari Draco hanya tersenyum tipis. _Ah dia mengenang masa lalu rupanya. _

"Harry?"

Tersadar, gadis muda itu langsung tersenyum lebar, "Oke! Demi cokelat!" ia meninju udara dengan semangat. Lagi-lagi, semua orang yang berada disana mau tidak mau langsung tertawa karena melihat tingkah kekanakannya Harry.

—_namun, saat itu, aku benar-benar bersyukur karena bisa melepas bayang-bayangmu sebentar saja dari dalam kepalaku, Draco._

**-;o0o;-**

_Daphne dan Astoria mencoba meyakinkanku agar aku mau maju dan bernyanyi saat keraguan datang menghampiriku. Berbeda dengan Greenrgrass bersaudara, si ferret pirang itu malah terus meledekiku untuk menyerah. _

_Saat itu, mataku otomotis langsung terhipnotis olehnya dan entahlah. Aku tergerak. _

_Tentu saja, aku tahu hal ini sering terjadi sejak aku bertemu dengannya. Emosiku selalu gagal kukendalikan saat bersamanya. Hastratku benar-benar selalu menjadi liar saat melihatnya tersenyum atau tertawa._

_Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang kupikirkan saat itu. Melihatnya yang tersenyum mengejek seperti itu di hadapanku, membuatku mendadak lagi-lagi memutar bayangan akan masa lalu di dalam kepalaku._

_Tentang aku. Tentang nya. Dan tentang kami._

**-;o0o;-**

"Umm Daph?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau tahu aku harus menyanyikan apa sesudah pria piano itu nanti?"

"Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang untuk menyanyikan lagumu saja?"

"Kau tahu, gini-gini laguku juga banyak tahu," gumam Harry menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Astoria yang berdiri disebelah Daphne hanya menghela nafas, "Bagaimana kalau kau menyanyikan lagu yang akan segera kau rilis nanti? Kudengar, lagumu akan dirilis besok, benar, kan?" tanyanya dengan nada memastikan.

"Memang sih," Harry tersenyum canggung, "Masalahnya—

"—dia takut! Sudahlah, biarkan saja pria sewaan Ayah yang menghibur disana! Potter sudah tidak punya nyali lagi sejak menewaskan Pangeran Kegelapan kemarin tahu!" seru Draco seraya melebarkan seringaiannya.

Harry memutar matanya jengah, "Diamlah _Ferret!_ Kicauanmu itu benar-benar mengangguku tahu!" sinis Harry. Gadis itu beruntung, kedua Malfoy senior yang tadi menemaninya sudah pergi menyambut para tamu yang lain. Kalau mereka masih berada disini—disamping Harry yang barusan mengejek anak semata wayangnya—entahlah apa yang akan diterimanya dari Paman Lucius.

Draco memeletkan lidahnya, "Memangnya aku peduli, hm? _Potty?!_" balasnya lagi.

Harry jelas sudah siap untuk mengutuk Draco—hal itu terlihat dari tangannya yang langsung mencabut tongkat _holly-_nya, "_What?! YOU HOLLY DAMN LITTLE FER_—

"Sstttt!" Daphne berbisik keras, "Kau mau cokelat atau tidak?" tanyanya tajam. Spontan, Harry pun langsung memasukkan kembali tongkatnya dan mengangguk semangat. Daphne ikut mengangguk, "_Good, now, _pergilah ke sana_, and rock it!_"

Bagaikan tersihir oleh _Imperius_, Harry pun segera melangkah maju menuju panggung.

"_So, Potter will_—_singing, huh?_" sebuah suara mengagetkan Draco dari belakangnya.

Draco menoleh pada sahabat berkulit eksotisnya sekilas, sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangnya pada gadis bergaun hijau botol yang tengah berbicara dengan salah seorang pria pemain piano di atas panggung sana, "_Yeah, _seperti yang bisa kau lihat. Daphne dan istriku yang menyuruhnya dengan iming-iming satu pak cokelat," dengusnya geli.

Sahabatnya, Blaise Zabini, terkekeh pelan, "Maniak cokelat seperti biasa, huh? Aku heran dengannya, setiap hari selalu banyak memakan cokelat, tapi _body _nya masih _to kill _seperti itu," kekehnya ikut memandang objek yang sedang ditatapi sahabatnya.

Alis Draco terangkat satu, "Seperti biasa? _What do you mean, _Zabini?" tanyanya penuh selidik. Draco menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat langsung melihat Blaise yang tergagap, "Blaise?"

"Y—yeah, Drake?"

"Kau tampak aneh hari ini, kau tahu?

Pemuda Italia itu berdehem pelan, "_Yeah?_ Aku baik-baik saja Draco," jawabnya singkat.

Draco mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali memandang Harria Potter yang ternyata sudah siap di depan piano. Ia menghela nafas, "Aku merasa aneh Blaise. Mendengarmu yang seperti telah mengenal Potter dengan baik membuatku merasa heran dan kosong tahu!" ucapnya pelan.

Blaise melirik sahabatnya was was, "Kau tahu aku tidak sedekat itu dengan Potter, Draco," sahutnya.

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk, "_Exactly!_" ia balas menyahut, "_But I dunno, Blaise, _entah mengapa, mendadak, melihat Astoria seperti membuatku—argh, _what happen to me?!_" erangnya nyaris berbisik.

Blaise memandang miris sahabatnya, —_wajar kau merasa aneh dengan Astoria yang bagimu sebenarnya sudah kau anggap seperti adik, Drake. You loved her, not Astoria_.

"Ekhem! _Test_, _one, two three? _Uumm—_hello everyone?_"

Sontak pandangan Draco dan Blaise—serta seluruh para undangan yang lain segera tertuju pada seorang gadis bermanik hijau yang tengah duduk sembari memegang _mic, _"_I'm Harry_— _Harria Potter_, terdengar seperti laki-laki tapi _yeah_ kenyataannya aku adalah perempuan _so, yeah, nice to meet you all,_" ucapnya sembari tersenyum canggung.

Para hadirin yang mendengarnya sontak terkekeh pelan.

"_Actually, guys,_" Gadis muda itu bangkit dari bangku pianonya, dan berjalan ke tengah panggung, "Aku berada disini bukan untuk menjadi selebritis dengan memamerkan senyum menawanku, tentu saja bukan," masih dapat kita dengar beberapa hadirin semakin mengeraskan tawa mereka.

Harry tersenyum, "Aku disini tentu saja untuk menjalankan tantangan dari temanku, Daphne Greengrass. _Hey Daph, wussup yo!_" sapanya pada Daphne.

Daphne yang berada tidak jauh dari panggung tengah mengobrol bersama adik dan temannya, mendadak merasa wajahnya terbakar malu. Astoria yang disebelahnya tertawa pelan.

Harry tersenyum nakal, "—dan yah tentunya untuk menyambut pasangan selebritis kita yang baru! Draco Malfoy dan Astoria Malfoy, kumohon, tolong berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk kedua temanku ini," serunya sembari bertepuk tangan meriah dengan hadirin yang lain.

Draco menoleh pada Daphne yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, "Apa kau juga memberitahunya untuk melakukan itu?" tanyanya. Daphne menggeleng pasrah. Draco dan Blaise terdiam _sweatdrop_.

"Oke kumohon hentikan kawan," ucapnya sembari tertawa kecil, "Sebenarnya jujur, aku tidak terlalu bisa menyanyi, jadi kalau kalian merasa suaraku tidak cukup untuk memenuhi ekspetasi kalian, tolong segera berteriak dan hentikan aku, kalian mengerti? Oke, kuharap kalian menikmati nyanyianku, sekian," suara tepuk tangan yang meriah kembali memenuhi seluruh penjuru taman Malfoy Manor.

**-;o0o;-**

_Aku tahu, kami memang pernah bersama._

_Melewati serangkaian cerita yang kami buat sendiri bersama-sama. Bermusuhan dan berujung saling mencintai__—__yang tentunya jelas bukan disengaja dan direncanakan._

_Sungguh menakjubkan rasanya saat itu, hanya karena mendengar seuntai kalimat tentangnya saja, pikiranku langsung berkelana kesana-kemari. _

_Sungguh menyedihkan rasanya saat ini, hanya karena teman-temanku menyerukan namanya, hati serta pikiranku kembali mengenang kenangan kami yang indah dan tidak bisa dihitung jari._

_Ternyata mereka benar, kita memang tidak akan bisa bersama. Dan tentu, tidak akan pernah bisa bersama._

_Astoria yang sempurna dan diriku yang penuh dengan banyak kekurangan. Astoria adalah gadis berdarah murni yang manis, elegan, pintar, dan anggun. Sedangkan aku? Bahkan sedari awal pun diriku hanyalah seorang anak pembawa sial yang penuh dengan banyak kekurangan._

_Wajar saja jika banyak orang yang lebih mengidolakanmu dengannya. Kalian sama. Sepantaran dan sederajat._

_Aku tahu, jika dibandingan olehnya dan kau, aku sangat kecil dan jauh._

_Perbandingan jauh antara derajat dan kecilnya kesempurnaan antara kalian dan aku._

_Aku tahu, aku sangat bodoh, tidak tahu malu, ceroboh, dan terlalu mudah untuk jatuh._

_Dan kini kusadari bahwa sebenarnya yang membuatku seperti itu adalah diriku sendiri._

_Membuatku tampak bodoh seperti itu hanya karena berani melafalkan 'Aku mencintaimu' didepanmu, tanpa menyadari bahwa banyak konsekuensi yang harus kau tanggung akibat itu. Karena itulah kumohon_**—**

**-;o0o;-**

Dentingan piano terdengar lembut saat mulai mengalun di telinga. Mendadak, semua hadirin yang berada di kawasan taman Malfoy Manor itu jadi terhipnotis untuk memandang ke arah panggung—tempat dimana seorang gadis muda berambut hitam _braided bun _tengah memainkan piano.

"_You know I want you_

_It's not a secret I try to hide_

_I know you want me_

_So don't keep saying our hands are tied__,_"

Harry memandang sekilas pancaran sepasang manik abu-abu yang masih terpaku menatapnya, ia tersenyum tipis melihatnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan lagunya—dengan kembali memutar beberapa kenangan yang tersisa di kepalanya.

"**_Aku menyukaimu, matamu hijau sekali, kau tahu?"_**

"**I'm Malfoy, ****_Draco Malfoy! Namamu siapa? Dilihat dari penampilanmu sepertinya kau bukan berasal dari sini, _****right?"**

"**_Harry? Hahahaha! Kau lucu Harry! _****Your name sounds like boy's name, you know?"**

"**Well, nice to meet you, Harria,"**

"_You claim it's not in the cards_

_Fate is pulling you miles away_

_And out of reach from me__,_"

"**_Kau tidak bilang kalau kau Harry Potter!"_**

"**_Hey, dengar_****—****_aku_****—****_benar-benar minta maaf Potter, aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan McGonagal padamu tapi_****—what?!"**

"**_hEI! _****Watch out Potter! ****_Sapumu!_****"**

"**_Hei, kau oke? Sapumu tidak terlihat stabil tadi,_****"**

"**_Astaga, kau ini _****negative thinking ****_sekali, aku kesini niatnya ingin menghiburmu kalau kau kalah tadi, nyatanya kau malah menang jadi aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tahu!_****"**

"_But you're here in my heart_

_So who can stop me if I decide_

_That you're my destiny?_"

Draco terpaku menatap Harry yang tengah menghayati permainan piano dan lagunya. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Draco saat ini—termasuk Draco sendiri. Perasaan kosong melanda dalam diri Draco.

Ia merasa ingin meninju Thomas—yang beruntung tidak diundang ke pesta Draco saat ini. Dean Thomas benar-benar salah besar mengatakan suara gadis itu mirip seperti tikus kejepit.

Iris kelabunya memancarkan pandangan sendunya saat Harry melantunkan lirik selanjutnya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa dapat mendengar nada sendu dalam lirik yang terdengar percaya diri itu. Kini ia merasa ingin berlari kea rah gadis itu, memeluknya, dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dan beberapa kalimat penenang lainnya.

"Tahan dirimu, ada istrimu di dekat panggung,"

Draco menolehkan kepalanya yang terasa pening pada sahabatnya, Blaise, yang barusan mencengkram bahunya tanpa menoleh padanya. Pemuda eksotis itu masih setia memandang penampilan Potter saat meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang tiba-tiba merasukimu, Draco, tapi saat ini kau sedang menitikkan air mata asal kau tahu," ucapnya nyaris berbisik, "Cepatlah hapus air itu sebelum orang-orang mengalihkan pandangannya padamu," titahnya lagi.

Draco dengan tanpa sadar segera melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh sahabatnya, dan kembali berfokus pada Harry Potter yang bermain piano dengan lincahnya**—**_yang entah mengapa membuatnya menjadi sangat mempesona_.

"_What if we…_

_rewrite the stars?_

_Say you were made to be mine,_"

"**_Sepertinya menaiki Hogwart Express memang sudah tidak menjadi tren untuk selebritis sepertimu, ya, Potter?"_**

"**Scared, Potter?"**

"**Listen, ****_jelas bukan salahku dong. Si _****mudblood ****_itu yang menghinaku dan timku. Bukan salahku kan kalau aku membela diriku. Lagipula dia itu kan, memang seorang _****mudblood, ****_apa yang salah dari itu_****?"**

"**_Tunggu sebentar! _**—**_siapa yang melakukannya padamu? Dobby?_****"**

"**_Uh-huh, Santo Potter yang merasa benar. Dengar, hei! Aku berteman denganmu itu murni karena aku menyukaimu! Bukan karena ayahmu memang darah murni!"_**

"**_yA AKU MENYUKAIMU! APA MENURUTMU ITU JUGA SALAH, HAH?!"_**

"_Nothing could keep us apart_

_You'd be the one I was meant to find__,_"

"**_Syukurlah! Kupikir kau kenapa-napa! Kau yakin benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Apa yang dementor itu lakukan selain membuatmu pingsan?_****"**

"**_Uh-huh, selalu sok suci seperti biasanya, hm Potter? Sadar diri dong, kau saja juga merayu Diggory!"_**

"**GODDAMIT POTTER! ****_ARE YOU OKAY?_****"**

"**_Yeah seperti yang kau lihat, _****I'm fine okay, ****_pergilah kau urus Buckydamnbeack itu dan tinggalkan aku sendiri,_****"**

"**Well umm**—**_kenapa tidak? Aku benci mendengar para lelaki brengsek lainnya terus-terusan mengomentari _****body-****_mu. Jadi, sebaiknya carilah hobi yang lain selain, Quddicth, yah? Yah?_****"**

"_It's up to you_

_And it's up to me,_

_No one can say what we… get to be,_"

"**_Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa namamu ada disana, Potty?_****"**

"**Don't worry okay? ****_Aku percaya padamu, dan lagi_****—****_apa yang kau bicarakan dengan _****Lovely Hufflepuff ****_itu, huh? Kenapa dia terus-terusan menatapku marah seperti itu?_****"**

"**_tENANG KATAMU? TENANG TENANG _****YOUR ASS ****_AKU BISA TENANG! KAU AKAN MELAWAN NAGA, POTTER! NAGA!_****"**

"**_Aku tidak mengerti apa bagusnya pesta dansa, merepotkan sekali, tapi apa kau ingin jadi pasangan dansaku?_****"**

"**_Uh-huh, _****Scarhead****_ dan _****Little Ferret, ****_Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter, kupikir kalau ada _****hard-shipper ****_kita, mereka tentu akan menamai diri mereka DRARRY, bukan begitu?_****"**

"**_Errr_****—****_bukankah kita memang pacaran? Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah menganggapku suamimu?"_**

"**_hEI! DISINI AKU YANG MENCOBA MENYELAMATKANMU BODOH! AYAHKU SEORANG BUDAK PANGERAN KEGELAPAN DAN SEKARANG MEREKA TENGAH MERENCANAKAN HAL BURUK PADAMU! BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MEMBIARKAN PACARKU KENAPA-NAPA HANYA KARENA PESTA DANSA BODOH ITU!"_**

"_So why don't we rewrite the stars?_

_Maybe the world could be ours…_

_Tonight,_"

"**_Bagaimana kabar Sirius? Kudengar kemarin dari ayah dan ibuku, namanya sudah mulai dibersihkan,"_**

"**_Tingkah lakumu jadi aneh Potter, kau yakin aku tidak apa-apa, hah?"_**

"**_Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti darimana pikiranmu itu terbuat Potter, tapi _****really? Have a date? ****_Merlin! Beberapa bulan lagi kita akan menghadapi OWL dan apa isi pikiranmu sekarang sudah teracuni oleh Pangeran Kegelapan?"_**

"**Listen to me, Potter, ****_Aku tidak akan meminta maaf karena sudah memarahimu untuk belajar, tapi mungkin aku akan meminta maaf karena sudah_**—**_umm, mengabaikanmu_****_?_****"**

"**_Ayah dan Ibuku tahu kita pacaran. Mereka mengajariku Occlumency, dan mencoba untuk mengelabui_**—**_yah, _****You-know-Who,** —**_jadi, kusarankan padamu untuk tidak bertingkah gegabah, apa kau mengerti?_****"**

"**wHAT THE HELL POTTER?! ****_AYAHKU MENCOBA SEBISA MUNGKIN UNTUK TIDAK MENYAKITIMU DAN INIKAH BALASANMU? MENJERUMUSKANNYA KE DALAM MASALAH?!_****"**

"**_Jadi, seperti yang Snape katakan, apa hanya aku yang ada di pikiranmu, Potter?_****"**

Harry mengangkat pandangannya menuju orang-orang yang masih mengamatinya dengan takjub, sementara tangannya sibuk menekan-nekan tuts yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala, netra hijaunya pun berhenti pada sepasang _amethyst _yang sedari tadi masih memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ia artikan.

—_saat itu, tubuhku kembali bergetar. Dada serta aliran darahku berdesir. Kepalaku kembali terasa berputar, dan kantung mataku merasa ingin segera mengeluarkan air mata yang mendesak ingin mengalir deras._

"_All I want is to fly with you_

_All I want is to fall with you_

_So just give me all of you__!_—_"_

"—**just, don't talk to me, until I can talk to you, okay?"**

"**_Dia yang memberikan tugas ini padaku, Severus, pergilah dan urus urusanmu sendiri,"_**

"**_Kalau maksudmu ingin bicara adalah diam selama 15 menit kupikir urusan kita sudah selesai Potter. Aku _****Head-Boy ****_dan _****_tugasku banyak, tidak sepertimu yang hanya bisa menganggur seperti ini,_****"**

"**_yEAH!? _****JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME****_!_****"**

"—_It feels impossible_

_Is it impossible?_ —_"_

"**Really Potter? ****_Kutukan penyayat untuk membunuhku? Seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku terbunuh, tak usah repot-repot untuk menjengukku seperti ini,"_**

"**_tIDAKKAH KAU MENGERTI KATA PERGI, POTTER?! APA AKU HARUS BENAR-BENAR MENGUSIRMU DENGAN CARA KASAR?!"_**

"**You don't understand! I have to do this! I have to protect my parents from ****_him! _****I don't wanna lose you, ****_tapi aku lebih tidak mau kehilangan orangtuaku,"_**

"—Y**ou're right, Harry. I love you and my parents****_, _****and from now on,****_ aku akan benar-benar berjuang untuk mereka dan dirimu,_****"**

"—_Say that it's possible!_"

Dentingan pianonya berhenti sejenak.

Harry menarik dalam nafasnya dan mulai kembali menekan tuts dengan tempo yang lebih lembut. Kepalanya tak ia tundukkan seperti sebelumnya, melainkan ia tegakkan untuk memandang sosok pemuda platina yang ia cintai.

Ia tersenyum tipis.

"**You did it! Harry! yOU DID IT! YOU KILLED VOLDEMORT!"**

"**I can't believe it, Drake! I killed him! yEAY!"**

**"_Ahahaha! wAW I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! DID I JUST KISSING YOU IN FRONT OF MY PARENTS AND ALL?!"_**

**_"hMPH!"_**

**_"So, Harry, apakah kita benar-benar bisa_**—

**_"Yeah, Drake, mungkin kita benar-benar bisa,"_**

"**I love you, Harry!"**

"**I love you too, Draco! More than anything,"**

"_You know I want you…"_

**_._**

"**Thank you****_, karena sudah membebaskan kami dari jerat hukum, Potter,"_**

_Aku tersenyum saat melihat Narcissa Malfoy berbicara padaku dan tersenyum lembut padaku setelah ia memelukku dengan erat. Aku tahu ini perasaan yang sudah lama kurindukan, usai Ibuku pergi ke surge bersama Ayahku belasan tahun yang lalu._

"**You're welcome, Mrs. Malfoy," **_jawabku setelahnya._

"**Please, just ****_Bibi_**** Cissy, its too formal for someone who just save my family,"**

_Aku melirik Draco yang tengah bicara pada Ayahnya, dan tersenyum lebar,_**"****_Baiklah, Bibi Cissy, kupikir anda juga bisa memanggil saya dengan Harry tanpa embel-embel Potter?_****" **

_Bibi Narcissa tertawa pelan mendengar tawaranku, _**"****_Tentu, Harry_**—**_eung, Harry?"_**

"**_Ya Bibi?"_**

"**_Kau dan Draco benar-benar berpacaran? Kan?"_**_Aku memandang Bibi Narcissa yang tengah memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia terkekeh pelan seraya meengelus pelan rambutku, _**_"_****It's okay, sweetie, I'm just asking, ****_lagipula kau_****_ini sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri lho,_****" **

_Melihatnya tertawa pelan, secara tidak langsung membuat bibirku tertarik mengulas senyum dan mengangguk perlahan. Dapat kudengar suara nafas yang sedikit tercekat, walaupun aku juga tidak tahu darimana itu berasal. Namun entah mengapa, aku merasa perasaanku tidak enak. _

"**_Harry? Bisakah aku meminta satu hal padamu?_****" **_tanya Bibi Narcissa lagi. _

_Aku dengan spontan langsung mengangguk. Dan setelahnya, entah mengapa rasanya aku menyesal mengiyakan permintaan dari seseorang yang baru kuanggap sebagai figure ibuku itu._

**_._**

"—_It's not a secret I try to hide…_"

Harry tersenyum lebar ke arah tepukan orang-orang yang mengapresiasi lagunya. Ia melebarkan senyumnya seraya bergumam terimakasih selagi netra hijaunya melirik ke arah Daphne dan Astoria, serta teman-temannya yang lain yang juga tengah bertepuk tangan ke arahnya.

"_Yeah! _Aku ini temannya lho! Temannya! Aku sahabatnya! _Yeah! Ahahaha!_" seru Ron Weasley seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Harry dengan bangga. Hermione Granger yang semula tengah tersenyum menyemangati Harry di sebelahnya, hanya bisa berjalan menjauh dengan menutup wajahnya yang memerah malu.

Harry masih berada diatas panggung dan baru saja hendak menuruni tangga, saat ia menujukan _emerald-_nya pada pemuda yang kini juga tengah bertepuk tangan padanya. Draco menatapnya dalam selagi ia menggumamkan lirik selanjutnya—_yang sengaja ia potong tadi._

_"__But i can't have you..._" Ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat Blaise Zabini mengancungkan jempol ke arahnya saat sekali lagi ia memeluk Astoria dan mulai beralih pada Draco, "—_We're bound to break and my hands, are tied..."_

— _lupakan tentangku, tentang kita, dan berbahagialah, Draco. _

**.**

"**_Harry?"_**

"**I love you Draco, ****but I'm really-really sorry**—**"**

"**Hey, what do you mean, love?"**

"—**_Obliviate!_****"**

**.**

**.**

_fin_

* * *

eyoyoyo khe-team! _how are you guys? long time no see, huh? =D_

_hope you like my 4000 words' one shoot._

_so, mind to RnR? _ _


End file.
